Please Don't Do Something Stupid
by ScarletGun
Summary: Barry is left alone during a storm and panics. Len rushes to get back to him. Comforting fluff ensues among other tactics Len uses to calm Barry down.


I am really sorry to all those who tried to read this story before. My computer decided to shut down on me and I couldn't seem to get back on. Anyway this is the ACTUAL story I'm so sorry for the wait

I don't own any of the characters only the story yada yada yada. I am actually really happy about how this turned out. I hope you enjoy the story. As usual I appreciate comments good & bad and any fanfiction ideas. Anyway enjoy the fic I guess...

Work Text:

Another jolt of lightning twirled between the clouds trailed closely by an earsplitting clap of thunder. Barry flinched harshly and tried to fight the rising panic clawing up his throat. Another bolt of lightning made the sky go white and then go back to shadowy darkness with a bang.

Barry felt himself begin to hyperventilate and start quivering in distress. The corners of his emerald eyes stung with hot, terror induced tears that slowly began trailing down his blotchy cheeks.

While his head screamed at him to get as far away from the storm as humanly possible his galloping heart cried out for him to find Len. Said man had been gone since early morning and didn't look to be back anytime soon. Barry released a sharp cry followed by a whimper at yet another harsh bang of sound. 'Len where are you? Please please come home soon.' Barry thought desperately.

Across town Len was breaking almost every traffic law there was trying to get home to his speedster. He had been held up by a heist gone wrong on the outskirts of town and had to clean up the messy aftereffects. He hadn't realized it was that late until he mounted his bike to go home.  
By then it was already raining which quickly escalated into a severe storm. Len cursed as he hit yet another red light and quickly changed course; panic rushing through his bloodstream like ice at the thought of how torn up Barry must be.

Images of a quivering tear-stained Barry plagued his head; seizing his heart in a painfully tight grip and making him push the acceleration once more. 'I'm coming Scarlet please don't do anything stupid.' Len thought gravely.

Len made one final sharp curve before finally finally pulling into the apartment complex that he and Barry lived in. He parked the bike and threw off his helmet before running to the building. He sped up the stairs taking two at a time determined to get to his certainty petrified lover.

He grappled with his pocket struggling to grab his keys. He finally clutched the key ring and barreled through the door. The frantic thief swung his gaze around the inky room looking for the terrified brunette.

"Scarlet! Kid, where are you?" Len called out.

When he received no answer fear and desperation started claw at his rib-cage and bleed into his voice as he called out again.

"Barry! Answer me, where are you?!" Len strained his ears desperately trying to find where his younger lover was.

In response to his cries Len heard a pitiful sob coming from the bedroom. Len's chest tightened at the wretched sound and he quickly made his way towards the bedroom. He threw open the door and felt his heart splinter and throb with pain at the sight in front of him. Barry - his strong, unbreakable Barry - was huddled in the corner of the room quietly shuddering out full-body sobs.

His chocolate hair was matted and strewn around, like someone twisted their fingers in it and just pulled at it, his beautiful forest coloured eyes that usually shown with love and glee were bloodshot and swirled with fear and panic, and hot stinging tears streaked down his blotchy cheeks.

"L-len?" Barry stuttered out with a flinch at the thunder. Len crouched down in front of the trembling speedster so they were eye-level.

"Yeah Scarlet it's me." All of a sudden a sharp clap of thunder broke through the silence and Len suddenly had a lap full of Barry clinging to him.

"Please don't leave me alone. Please please don't go." Barry cried into Len's collar bone over and over.

Len clutched Barry to him as tightly as he could without hurting him while he peppered soothing kisses over Barry's wet face and neck.

"I'm not leaving love, I'm not going anywhere Barry." Len muttered into his ear lovingly.

Barry let out a relieved whimper and buried his face into the crook of Len's neck. Len picked up the green-eyed hero and laid them both on the bed, Barry on his chest and his back on the mattress.

In a hope to comfort his terrified partner Len ran his hand through Barry's messed up hair; undoing the tangles and smoothing down the feather-like mane while the other hand dragged up and down his spine and sides.

This worked miraculously well as Barry relaxed against the criminal's athletic build and his whimpers quieted down until all could be heard was their breathing and a few sniffles from Barry.

After a few more moments of peaceful breathing and gentle murmurs of thunder Barry lifted his head from Len's chest so he could look at the thief's stormy blue eyes that flared with complete love and adoration for the man laying on his chest.

"I love you Captain Cold." Barry mumbled softly. Len chuckled fondly at the use of his alter ego and pecked the other's mouth.

"I love you too Flash." Barry giggled at Len and leaned down to brush their mouths together.

When Barry leaned back Len grinned charmingly at him before pulling the hero back down to kiss him soundly. Barry let out a surprised sound before kissing back joyfully. Len got lost in Barry's addicting taste and felt warmth spread from his chest throughout his whole body.

Barry's heart raced as he kissed Len and his nerves fizzled from the feeling of having Len plastered against him. Barry let out a displeased whine from the back of his throat when he felt Len pull back from the knee-weakening kiss. But all complaints died on his tongue when Len started to kiss his neck. Len's adoring pecks turned to shiver-inducing bites and licks which left Barry quivering and moaning above him to express his pleasure.

After a distinctly hard bite on his shoulder Barry gasped and ground his hips against Len's enlisting groans from both men. Barry bent down and crushed their mouths together in a bruising, open-mouthed kiss that drew out a moan from Len. Barry let out a weak whimper as Len snaked his tongue into his mouth and traced every inch of skin.

Barry groaned into the kiss and started pawing at Len's shirt. Len, getting the hint, sat up to throw off his parka and Barry started to peel off his shirt. Len broke the kiss to tug off his shirt and throw it on the floor before slotting their mouths together once more. Barry's hands explored Len's - now exposed - chest slowly going lower and lower until they reached Len's belt. Before Barry could undo the buckle, Len pulled back from the kiss.

"Ah ah ah Speedy. I believe you're still overdressed." Len purred. Barry's mouth curled into a wicked grin before panting out.

"Then I better get dressed for the occasion." Len smirked at his response and nodded before leaning back.

Barry quickly tugged off his sweater vest followed by his shirt and then threw them both over his shoulder and on the floor. He then teasingly pulled off his pants and kicked them to the side along with his socks. Len's lust filled eyes trailed up and down Barry's exposed skin stopping at his skintight blue boxers which were sporting an impressive tent.

Barry felt his face heat up to what he was sure was a crimson blush splattered on his cheeks at the want on Len's eyes for him. When Barry looked up again Len's piercingly blue eyes were staring into his. He gave Len a sheepish smile before ducking his head back down.

Len smiled at Barry's timid actions and gently lifted his chin up so he could stare at his gorgeous emerald eyes. Barry self-consciously fluttered his doe like eyes making Len's breath catch in his throat at the unintentionally seductive sight.

Len then quickly undid the buckle on his own pants and yanked them off before throwing them nonchalantly on the floor. He then tugged Barry unconventionally onto his chest and clashed their mouths together once more.

While the storm continued terrorizing Central City's citizens Barry Allen and Leonard Snart found themselves unbothered by the weather outside as they were wrapped up in each other's grasp. Where they planned on staying for a very long time.

-  
That's all folks.  
Hehehe see what I did there? Yeah I'm not funny but eh.


End file.
